The portability of information handling devices (“devices”) has allowed users to use devices anywhere. Some users prefer to provide input for these devices, for example, smart phones, tablets, smart watches, personal computer, laptop computers, and the like, using speech to text technology or speech recognition software. As speech to text technology has become more accurate and easier to use, users are employing the software to provide long bodies of text rather than short messages, for example, email dictations rather than short text messages. To make accurate dictations using the speech to text technology the user must provide a speech command in order to input punctuation into the body of text. For example, the user must say the word “comma” rather than typing a “,” as in traditional input methods.